


Constant Craving

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has fallen in love. But that's not the problem. The problem actually is how does he fall back out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Pure schmoopy angst. Told from Jared's POV. No sex...*ducks*

_It’s better this way. Not like he’s gay, or even bi for that matter. Not like he looks at you like that._

_But I…_

_You can’t. You’ll lose him. Forever. Is that what you want? Him gone from your life? No more seeing him every day, barking demands for coffee at 11am like it’s dawn, pushing and pulling and fighting and crying as you battle people dressed up like horror movie characters, his smile after long nights, your arm around his shoulder like it’s meant to find a permanent place over his heart?_

_But I want him…_

_He doesn’t want you._

_But I’m in love with him…_

 

You have this conversation with your self when you wake up in the mornings and when you fall asleep at night. Your first conscious thought each day is about him. His shy grin when he meets new people. His laugh when you tell really bad jokes. His hands, god, his hands, when they curl up into fists as he gets frustrated while shooting scenes he just can’t get right the first time. His lips when he purses to keep from letting his Texan accent slip through. His hazel eyes, such pretty eyes, and those sweeping lashes that fan his cheeks every time he blinks. His body, compact and strong and so masculine, bending and stretching and bowing and moving with a sensuality you didn’t know men could possess. The greatest friend you’ve ever had. Always there when you need him, offering tenderness when you need it and levity when you don’t, a hand you can hang onto if the world decides to stop turning on its axis. The most beautiful person you’ve ever known, and that’s saying a lot because you’re lucky enough to know some amazing people…

 

You’ve never been in love before. Not really. Not even with your most recent ex, who you dated for 2 ½ years, which is a long damn time. Now she is gorgeous. Dark hair, darker eyes, curves your hands constantly found grooves in, intelligence that turned you on…But she’s not him. Him with his glasses because his contacts are bothering his eyes. Him in tight t-shirts and tighter jeans. Him showing the camera a sexy side you want to explore more deeply. Him with those come-hither smirks and that sinful tongue. Him with that little hint of flat belly as his sweatshirt rode up the other day in the editing trailer, all fair skin and smoothness and a lone freckle taunting you with its placement right above his pelvis, and that trail of hair, of silky light brown hair leading to something you find yourself needing more and more as time goes on…

 

Jensen fuckin’ Ackles is a bastard for making you crave him so goddamn much…


End file.
